Josh Nichols
Joshua "Josh" Nichols (born August 19, 1988) is the main deuteragonist of Drake and Josh. Personality and Traits Josh's most common personality is his intellegence and willing to work being a straight A student, compared to Drake's laziness. However, he is also shown to be bad when it comes to social skills. He remarks to his brother Drake whenever he says something nonsensical. He is known to anounciate some of his words. Josh is portrayed by Josh Peck as a teenager and Matthew Gumley as an eight-year-old. Josh moved in with Drake when they were 15. He is obsessed with the The Oprah Winfrey Show and ran her over with his car by accident while he was going to the show for his birthday. Unlike Drake, he usually stresses over school a lot and uses his common sense. Despite his good character and good grades, Josh is prone to bad luck, especially with girls, but even though Drake is usually more successful with girls, Josh gets 22 dates in a week to win a bet from Drake in the episode "Who's Got Game". He often has a bad habit when a person tells him to take care of something, when Josh questionably objects, the person tells him more firmly. Josh has a job at The Premiere movie theater, where he gets an average number of customers. He loves his job and has had hopes of becoming assistant manager. His hobbies are playing video games, cooking, and performing magic tricks. He usually suffers at the expense of Drake's carefree behavior, but the brothers somehow complete each other. He also had a perfect attendance record, but a blemish was put on that record due to him and Drake skipping school to spy on Walter in "The Affair." Family These are members of Josh's biological family. 'Grammy Nichols' Grammy is Walter's mother, and Josh's paternal grandmother. She loves Josh, but hates Drake in the episode "Grammy." She was nicer to Drake though after he gave her $200 back, that she had to spend to get him out of jail, because he went to a concert with fake tickets. Grammy also covers up for him, when he his about to tell his parents about going to the concert. She once gave Josh a Gamesphere. 'Papa Nichols' Josh's great-grandfather, Walter's grandfather, and Grammy's father. 'Walter Nichols' Josh's father, who works as a weather man. Josh's biological mother left him five years before Walter married Audrey. 'Catherine Nichols' Catherine is Grammy's sister, Walter's aunt, and Josh's great-aunt. Relationships with other Characters 'Drake Parker' Josh's relationship with Drake is pretty complicated. They fight most of the time, as said in Dr. Phyllis Show. Even though they fight, they show that they love each other and team up for things that are important. Like in Peruvian Puff Pepper, they team up to steal Megan's Peruvian Puff peppers. Drake and Josh also make a lot of bets with each other. Like in The Bet, they bet that Drake can last longer without junk food and Josh can last longer without video games. And in Who's Got Game, Drake bets that Josh can't get as many girls as he can. Drake shows that he loves Josh. Appearance Josh has black curly hair and green eyes. In season 1 and season 2, Josh was overweight and couldn't run very fast. In season 3 he started to lose weight, and in season 4, he lost more weight. According to Megan and everybody else, they thinks he has a big head. Category:Drake Category:Josh Category:Megan Category:Characters Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Type B's Category:Teens